The Nintendog's Story
by pugsly6338
Summary: a girl gets trapped in her nintendogs game.my sister wrote this
1. Chapter 1:The Beggining

The Nintendogs Story,Chapter 1:The Beggining,

One day a girl was trapped in her Nintendogs game.No one knows how it happened or why it happened.She was in her bedroom alone.She turned on her Nintendo DS and played Nintendogs.

She was about to take one of her dogs out for a walk when...her game turned off.When it was back on and she could see,the game was still on.When she looked around she realized there was a screen in front

of her.That's when she got trapped in the game.Later on the dog finally stopped running.She was glad that the dog had stopped.She petted the dog.They continued the walk.When they reached the park,

she fed the dog and gave it water.They played with a frisbee untill 6:30.They finished the walk at 7:01. She gave them all a bath,brushed their fur,fed them,and fell asleep.The day was over.

Before she fell asleep she took out her journal that she had in her hand before she got trapped in the game.She wrote:

June 1st,2006,

Today I got trapped in my Nintendogs game.Iwonder how to get out of here.I think there's a secret door to leave.It's awesome in here.I have my Nintendogs with me so I don't have to worry about them running away.Good night.The first day in the game has ended.

Chapter 2: The Disc Competition

The next day she decided to enter her fastest and highest jumping dog in a disc competition.She signed up and she realized that other people were trapped in their game to.She met a few boys.Their names were Bob,Archie,Alan,and David.

"I have a pet duck and a few dogs,"claimed Archie.

"Let the Disc Competition begin!" said Archie.Archie was the announcer.He has an announcer partner but,he won't talk to any of the contestants.

"First up we have...we have...um.."Archie's partner said."Archie,I don't know this contestants name or her dogs name," whispered Archie's partner.

Archie ran down to her and asked her what her name was.

"My name is Hannah," said Hannah.

Archie ran back to the announcer table.

"Her name is Hnnah,"said Archie.

"Okay,first contestant is Hannah!"Archie's partner said.

Hannah and her dog got a total of 240 points.They came in first place.After the contest,she redecorated the room where the dogs stay in.She ran to the one of the discount shops and was happy that the water was only 30 cents.So Hannah bought 24 water bottles.She ran back home and fed,and cleaned her dogs.Then she fell asleep.

Chapter 3:Meet Hannah's Friends,

David has a German Sheperd named Logan.Logan has long legs and black and tanish fur.David is a tough trainer.Bob has some kind of dog which I don't remember,Alan's dog's name is Butters.Butters has light tannish fur.Alan is a very nice trainer.Archie I really don't remember.Now Hannah,Hannah dogs' names are Snowy,Lewy,Chewy,Sunny,Bronzey,and Maisey.They became best friends over the next few months.Execpt for David,David made his dog be mean to other dogs.Well most of the other dogs.Nobody played with David.Nobody wanted to know David.David only had Logan as a friend in the Nintendog World.Nobody even cared that David ate a Sacred Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich.

Hannah was there since she was 3 years old,now she is 14 years old.She goes to the Nintendog Middle School,and is hoping her dog Snowy that is smaller than 1 foot will beat David in every contest he enters.Even though she

feels bad for Logan she will try her best to come in at least 1st,2nd,or 3rd place.David turned into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.Hannah laughed when her brother picked up Hannah's Nintendo DS and told her that he knowa how to get her out of Nintendo DS.

"I love it here in the Nintendog World,"Hannah said,"I love you all but here you get no schoolwork or homework and you make lots of friends here.I'm not ready to leave,You can come visit my place sometimes whenever you want okay?"Hannah told him.He agreed.

A few Nintendog years later she was 24.David was still a peanut butter sandwich.She and all of her friends in the Nintendog World had been best friends for 10 years and David has been a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich for 10

years and is still fresh.His dog Logan has been at the Kennel for 9 years and 11 months.His new trainer was Alan.Logan and Butters became good,good friends.Hannah's dogs grew up fast they were bigger than Logan.

BY THIS TIFFANI


	2. Chapter 2:The Beach House

"The Nintendog's Story 2"

Chapter 2:The Beach House

Hannah picked up her dog's that were at the Dog Hotel.Then she went to the beach house she uses in the summer.She stayed there for 24 weeks and 2 days.She left the beach house and went back to her everyday house.The robot version of David was gone for now.She didn't worry about the robot.She dropped off her dog's at the Dog Hotel and kept 5 of at the house with her.She enjoyed playing with her dogs and watching play with each other.They knew to watch out for the robot David.They all were very careful when she let them run around outside to let them play on their doggie playground.But,one day one of her dog's weren't outside anymore.The robot David left a note that said:

Hannah your dog is funny do you think this Chihuahua can fight give me my backpack full of Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches or else you lose the dog and I'll keep it well untill it starts to annoy me.HA!HA!HA!...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

She quickly called Alan and told Alan to give the robot David the backpack full of sandwiches.

"Wait one minute this robot dognapped your dog for stupid sandwiches!"Alan said.

"You're right!"Hannah said."I didn't understand a word you just said,"Hannah said.

"Hannah,we're going on a rescue mission!"Alan said.


	3. Chapter 3:The Rescue Mission

Chapter 3:The Rescue Mission

Alan and Hannah grabbed the backpack and ran to the Robot's Yard.They found Robot David

"Give me the bag and you'll get your dog back.!"Robot David said in a serious voice.

"Give us the dog first and then you get your dumb pack of sandwiches!"Alan said being brave.

"You're trying to trick me aren't you"Robot David.

"No,we just want the dog back!"Hannah said.

"Fine,here's the dumb dog it's worthless to me anyway."Robot David said.

So Hannah and Alan got the worthful dog back and the robot David got his backpack back.

The only problem was that tomorrow is Bath day and 3 of her dog's hate baths!


	4. Chapter 4:Bath Day

Chapter 4:Bath Day

On bath day every dog owner gives their dog a bath.Every dog owner has one thing in common.At least their first 3 dogs put up a fight.It never matters if that dog loves to take a bath its just that no dog likes to go first.Hannah was trying her best to get one of her dog's to like to go first.Snowy,her Chihuahua likes to go second.If she got Snowy to go first and like it then she would be the greatest dog owner in the world.

"Snowy"Hannah said.

"Ruf,Ruff!"Snowy replied.

Snowy realized that she wanted to give her a bath first so she jumped into the bathtub.

"Hey!Everybody!Hannah got her first dog into the tub without the dog fighting!"Alan said excitely.

The next day Hannah and her dog was all over the news.People wanted autographs from her and her dogs.She won a vacation to a mysterious island!


End file.
